Project Summary We request partial support to cover the expenses of the 13th Mechanics of Hearing (MoH) Workshop, to be held at Brock University in June 2017. Since their inception in 1983, the Mechanics of Hearing Workshops have provided the primary forum for presenting, debating, and sparking advances in the fields of auditory biomechanics and biophysics. Convened at three-year intervals, the Workshops bring together for a week of intense discussion researchers working on the mechanics of hearing at the molecular, cellular, and systems levels using biological, mathematical, and engineering techniques. Attendees are from a wide range of U.S. and international institutions, and the Workshop has historically been held at both domestic and international locations. The most recent Workshop was held in Attica, Greece; it attracted 155 participants from 21 countries and five continents. Prior to that, Workshops were held in the Netherlands, United Kingdom, Japan, Germany, and United States. The 2017 Workshop is being jointly organized by the Massachusetts Eye and Ear Infirmary and York University, and will be held near St. Catharines in Ontario, Canada. Brock University was chosen because of its central location (allowing easy travel for the majority of the participants), idyllic campus/surroundings (e.g., the Niagara region), and very reasonable costs. In this proposal, we request funds from the NIH to cover student and post-doctoral scholarships and travel, and a portion of the audio-visual and publication costs (all of the conference proceedings will be peer- reviewed and published with open access).